Archivo:Mao Bu Yi - 平凡的一天 (Perfect Day)
Descripción ♬ 訂閱YOYOROCK音樂頻道(Subscribe to YOYOROCK Channel) ��https://goo.gl/a0I1IG 為你蒐集當期最熱門排行榜和影視劇歌曲，掌握最新流行音樂資訊！ ✨Auto-translate subtitles are added on PC. Please turn on subtitles in this video, and choose the language you want in Auto-translate of subtitles/CC on Settings. ✨English and Pinyin lyrics are added in the description. -- ��毛不易《#平凡的一天》MV Playlist https://goo.gl/KouxHc ��數位音樂收聽及下載連結 Music Stream & Download https://rock-mobile.lnk.to/GZv5K ��購買專輯請來滾石購物網 https://goo.gl/YGdRtv -- 毛不易創作手記：“某個角落，一個人，一杯酒。他看不清周遭，也沒人記得住他。城市偌大，從來不缺孤單的人，離鄉背井，迷失在霓虹深處。好在有天地萬物與他作伴，他們或指引或守護，讓他能一直記住出發以前的自己。 《平凡的一天》 詞Lyric/曲Written by：毛不易 編曲Arranger ：趙兆 每個早晨七點半就自然醒 風鈴響起又是一天雲很輕 曬好的衣服味道很安心 一切都是柔軟又寧靜 每個路口花都開在陽光裡 小店門前傳來好聽的戀曲 不用太久就能走到目的地 人來人往裡滿是善意 這是最平凡一天啊 你也想念嗎 不追不趕慢慢走回家 就這樣虛度著年華 沒牽掛 只有晚風輕拂著臉頰 日落之前斜陽融在小河裡 逛了黃昏市場收穫很滿意 朋友打來電話說他在等你 見面有聊不完的話題 餐桌擺在開滿花的院子裡 微微酒意陣陣歡歌笑語 從不考慮明天應該去哪裡 因為今夜的風太和煦 這是最平凡一天啊 你也想念嗎 不追不趕慢慢走回家 就這樣虛度著年華 沒牽掛 只有晚風輕拂著臉頰 這是最完美的一天啊 你也想要嗎 生活可以不那麼複雜 就這樣虛度著年華 沒牽掛 只有晚風輕拂著臉頰 總有一天 我們會找到她 ✨Lyric by Google Translate Song: Perfect day Singer: Mao Bu-Yi I wake up naturally at 7:30 every morning. The wind chimes ring and it’s a day when the clouds are very light. The clothes are very comfortable. Everything is soft and quiet Every intersection flower is in the sun There is a good love song in front of the store. It doesn't take long to get to the destination People come in and are full of goodwill This is the most ordinary day. Do you miss it too? Don’t chase after you go home slowly Just like this, I’m not worried about it. Only the evening breeze licks the cheek The sun is melting in the creek before sunset I was very satisfied with the harvest at the dusk market. The friend called and said that he was waiting for you. Meet up and talk about topics The dining table is placed in the yard full of flowers Slightly sizzling Never consider where you should go tomorrow Because the wind tonight is too harmonious This is the most ordinary day. Do you miss it too? Don’t chase after you go home slowly Just like this, I’m not worried about it. Only the evening breeze licks the cheek This is the perfect day. Do you want it too? Life can be less complicated Just like this, I’m not worried about it. Only the evening breeze licks the cheek ✨Lyric Song: Perfect day Singer: Mao Bu-Yi měi gè zǎo chén qī diǎn bàn jiù zì rán xǐng fēng líng xiǎng qǐ yòu shì yī tiān yún hěn qīng shài hǎo de yī fú wèi dào hěn ān xīn yī qiē dōu shì róu ruǎn yòu níng jìng měi gè lù kǒu huā dōu kāi zài yáng guāng lǐ xiǎo diàn mén qián chuán lái hǎo tīng de liàn qǔ bù yòng tài jiǔ jiù néng zǒu dào mù de dì rén lái rén wǎng lǐ mǎn shì shàn yì zhè shì zuì píng fán yī tiān ā nǐ yě xiǎng niàn ma bù zhuī bù gǎn màn màn zǒu huí jiā jiù zhè yàng xū dù zhe nián huá méi qiān guà zhī yǒu wǎn fēng qīng fú zhe liǎn jiá rì luò zhī qián xié yáng róng zài xiǎo hé lǐ guàng le huáng hūn shì chǎng shōu hù hěn mǎn yì péng yǒu dǎ lái diàn huà shuō tā zài děng nǐ jiàn miàn yǒu liáo bù wán de huà tí cān zhuō bǎi zài kāi mǎn huā de yuàn zǐ lǐ wēi wēi jiǔ yì zhèn zhèn huān gē xiào yǔ cóng bù kǎo lǜ míng tiān yīng gāi qù nǎ lǐ yīn wéi jīn yè de fēng tài hé xù zhè shì zuì píng fán yī tiān ā nǐ yě xiǎng niàn ma bù zhuī bù gǎn màn màn zǒu huí jiā jiù zhè yàng xū dù zhe nián huá méi qiān guà zhī yǒu wǎn fēng qīng fú zhe liǎn jiá zhè shì zuì wán měi de yī tiān ā nǐ yě xiǎng yào ma shēng huó kě yǐ bù nà me fú zá jiù zhè yàng xū dù zhe nián huá méi qiān guà zhī yǒu wǎn fēng qīng fú zhe liǎn jiá zǒng yǒu yī tiān wǒ men huì zhǎo dào tā --- YOYOROCK滾石移動官方臉書 https://www.facebook.com/yoyorock YOYOROCK滾石移動官網(數位音樂發行) http://yoyorock.com/ Categoría:Vídeos